The Hots for Haru
by Mr.GuyOfDarkness
Summary: While at HatsuHaru's soccer game, Tohru is asked to take over as the team's tranier nurse. Little does she know, she would be doing more then just healing wounds. xxxTohHaruxxx


**A/N: I should warn you now. This story is rated "M" for a reason. Don't **

**venture in here, unless you like a Tohru/Haru sex story. I warn you, it **

**gets graphic and hot. You have been warned...for the rest...enjoy!**

**The Hots for Haru**

"Dinner time!" Tohru called to the boys.

"Great! About time we got some food!" Kyo grumbled, sitting down at the table.

"I'm starving!" Shigure sang, "I hope I can have seconds?"

"You can have as much as you like!" Tohru smiled.

The group sat down and began to eat. Everyone ate in silence, until Yuki broke

it.

"So, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, softly, "what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Well, I don't know," Tohru said, blushing, "I guess whatever I'm in the mood for

in the morning."

"If you don't have any plans, maybe we can do something, together?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe!" Tohru agreed, bashfully.

_Ring...Ring..._

Oh?! The Telephone!" Shigure burst out, "I'll get it!"

"Oh, no! Allow me!" Tohru offered, running for the phone.

"That girl is so genereous and thoughtful," Shigure pointed out.

"I guess," Kyo agreed, with a grumble.

Tohru got off the phone, and came back to the table.

"Who was it, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Haru!" Tohru explained, "he's joined the school's soccer team, and has a

practice game tomorrow. He wanted to know if we would come watch!"

"You didn't say "yes", did you? Kyo panicked.

"Um, actually...yeah!" Tohru admited.

"Oh, great!..." Kyo mumbled.

The next day, the group walked to the field, and saw Haru, running around with

some of his teammates. He caught sight of them, and ran over. He was wearing

a pair of red shorts, and a white shirt, with the number "9" on it.

"Hi Tohru!" Haru greeted, "glad you could come!"

"No problem!" Tohru laughed.

"Oh, brother..." Kyo sighed, "we only came, cause Tohru begged us to come!"

"Well, I hope you have fun watching!" Haru smiled, running off to the field.

"Well, let's go and find a seat," Yuki told them, walking towards to the stands.

"Oh, hey Tohru?!" Haru called, running back, "do you know any first aid?"

"Oh, actually yes!" Tohru smiled, "I took a class a few years back!"

"Great!" Haru smiled, as well, "our trainer, in charge of first aid, couldn't make

it, so I was wondering if you could take over, just for today?"

"Oh...uh...well...," Tohru stumbled.

"It's ok," Hary assured her, "this is only a practice game. Nobody hardly ever

gets hurt in a practice game."

"Oh, ok...," Tohru agreed, shyly.

"That's good," Haru thanked her, "you can come and sit at our bench, and

watch the game from there!"

"Ok," Tohru agreed.

Once the gama began, Tohru started cheering for Haru, as he flew down the

field. He was very athletic, and fast.

"Go, Haru!" Tohru cheered, waving her hands in the air.

"Would you like some food, Miss Honda?" came Yuki's, sudden voice.

"Oh...," Tohru yelped, "Oh, Yuki?...Yes, thank you!"

"We'll bring you back something," Yuki offered, as he and Kyo walked away.

Tohru smiled at the two, as they left, only to hear a yell, after they were gone.

"Aghhh!" came the voice. Tohru looked back on the field, and saw that it was

Haru. He was on the ground, in pain. His teammates, came to his side, and

picked him up. They then, began to trot over to the bench. They continued past

the bench, and Tohru, and ran inside the First Aid tent. Tohru followed, close

behind.

"What happened?" Tohru asked, a little afraid.

"He got hit!" one teammate said, as they placed Haru on the medical table.

"I guess you must be our replacment nurse, for now," another player said, "ok,

then! You can take it from here!"

The team, after placing Haru on the table, turned and left the tent, going back to

the game. Tohru was left alone with an injured Haru. Tohru slowly walked up to

the table, beside Haru.

"Um...Haru?" Tohru, squeeked out, "are you ok?"

"Ugh...," Haru grunted.

"Where does it hurt?"

"...,"

"Haru?"

"My groin!"

"Ugh...?!" Tohru gasped, suddenly in shock, "your groin?!"

"Yeah...," Haru repeated.

"Um...I think this might be better suited for a guy to come in here to help you!"

"There's nobody else here, that knows First Aid," Haru admitted, "all we have is

you!"

"But...but...ugh...," Tohru gasped.

"Just try and help the best you can!" Haru asked, politely.

"Uh...ok...um...," Tohru agreed, with a wince, "what do I do then?"

"Well, first...," Haru began, "you have to take off my pants!"

"Ugh?!" Tohru gasped, totally not ready for that comment, "I have...to what?!"

"To help me, you have to remove my pants, in order to see what's wrong!"

Tohru stood there, in shock. She couldn't move a muscle.

"Tohru, please?" Haru asked, looking at her in the eyes.

"Ugh...,"

"Please?"

"Uh...ok?" Tohru agreed, almost in a trance of shock. She moved down the

table, and stood at the bottom of it, looking up at Haru. She reached forward,

and grabbed Haru's shorts, by the waist. She hesitated for a little while, and

then slowly began to tug, downwards. She slowly pulled down the shorts, while

Haru was still in pain. She reached the area, where his pelvis would start, and

then she stopped.

"Tohru?" Haru asked, looking down, "why did you stop?"

"Um...," Tohru hummed, her hands shaking.

"Keep going...it hurts...," Haru complained, leaning back on the table.

Tohru took a deep breath, and continued to pull off his pants. As she made her

way, past his pelvis, a small section of his pubic hairs, started to show

themselves.

"Oh, wow?!" Tohru gasped, upon seeing the hair. She was more shocked for

what she saw, then for the situation she was in. Haru's pubic hair, like the hair

on his head, was mostly white, and had a few black patches. She continued to

tug, and soon Haru's shorts, were down at his ankles. Tohru gulped as she was

now looking right at Haru's penis. Tohru was in shock, as she looked at it.

"Tohru?!" Haru asked, which made Tohru jump, "how does it look?"

"Uh...," Tohru stuttered, "it's um...got a small cut, and is bleeding a little."

"Damn!" Haru grunted, "then you'll have to disinfect it, and heal it!"

"Me?!" Tohru gasped, still in shock.

"Yes...please hurry..."

Tohru hesitated again, but did as Haru said. She opened the bag of medical

stuff, and found a cloth and alchohol. She poured some on the cloth, and

looked again, at his penis. It was not very big or hard at the moment, but still

looked very manly. Tohru stared at it for a few minutes, and then went on with

the first aid. She took the cloth, and wrapped it around his shaft. She grabbed

hold of it, and started to rub up and down to clean it.

"Ohh...," Haru moaned, as he felt her hit the wound.

"Sorry!" Tohru gasped, taking away the cloth.

"No, it's ok...," Haru admitted, "I can take the pain!"

Tohru continued, while Haru moaned. After 5 minutes, Tohru was able to clean

off all of the blood and dirt. She threw away the cloth in the trash, and came

back to Haru.

"Ok, Haru!" Tohru said, with a blush, "I'm finished!"

"Great Tohru!" Haru said, with a sigh, "but can you do one more thing for me?"

"Um...sure,' Tohru agreed, not sure what he wanted.

"After most of the pain had gone away, I started feeling this great sensation in

my body. I think it was because you wearing stroking my penis. I would like to

ask, if you could do it again...but with your hands, this time?"

"Uh...what?!" Tohru gasped. This time she looked like she might faint.

"I saw you looking at it, while you were cleaning me," Haru said, with a smile,

"that look of yours, was more then just concentrating on your duty! Please?!"

"Um...umm...," Tohru, continued her shock babble.

"I would love it so much, if I could have you make me feel like that again,

Tohru! I think you did a great job the first time!"

Haru sat up, and reached for Tohru's hands. She was so shocked, she didn't

retaliate. Haru pulled her hands down, and opened them up. He then, put them

around his shaft, and started a slow movement of stoking.

"Now, you continue it," Haru, camly told her.

Tohru stood there, afraid and in shock.

"Come on, Tohru!" Haru urged.

Tohru then began to stroke with her hands. Haru then leaned back, and sighed.

Tohru moved slowly and looked straight ahead. She gently stroked his shaft,

and it slowly started to rise. It started moving up, and got all jelly-like. It

wobbled and bounced around, as Tohru started to move faster. She looked

down at his penis, and saw how big it was getting. It was now at least 3 inches

long, and was very thick. From all the alchohol from before, it was all wet and

smooth. Her hands were moving up and down ir, with ease. Soon, Tohru broke

out of her trance, and began to enjoy it. She bent down and started to really

thrust her arms. She moved faster and harder, while Haru moaned the whole

time. Tohru, was now really working over his cock. It was now longer and stiffer,

then before. It was now almost a full size cock.

"Hey, Tohru?!" Haru asked her, in between groaning, "let's see how you like the

taste of me. Shove that puppy down your throat!"

Tohru, gave Haru an odd look, and then smiled, and nodded. She let go of his

shaft, and bent down more, to get closer to it. She licked her lips, in

preparation for it. She then moved forward, and took a lick or the tip. Haru

groaned some more. Tohru licked it and circled the tip. She wrapped her tongue

around it and wiggled around. She then, took her tongue off, and then plunged

forward, and got a big gulp of his cock. She went all the way forward, and her

face hit his body. The cock was now, all the way down Tohru's throat. She

choked and gagged as his cock, continued to grow and expand, inside her

mouth.

"Mmmmm...," Tohru hummed, enjoying every minute of it. She then came up

for air, and took another gulp. Not so deep this time, she only went down

halfway, and began to suck. She bobbed up and down his cock, licking as she

went. Haru groaned a lot, and sighed, as well.

"Oh, Tohru!" Haru cried out, "this is fantastic!"

Tohru continued her sucking and then came off, and began to suck on his balls.

She put both of them in her mouth, and moved them around. Her saliva made

them all gooey, and moist. Haru loved it. Tohru sucked and enjoyed Haru's

balls, while she grabbed his cock with her hand and began to, once again,

stroke him. She moved up and down, in a fast motion, while she sucked his

balls.

"Oh, yeah!" Haru groaned, deeply, "Tohru!...I'm...I'm about to cum...suck me!"

Tohru did as he instructed, and took her mouth off his balls, and placed her

mouth upon his cock, once more. She moved dast, and went deep. Haru was

still yelling, "I'm going to cum!", as Tohru continued her duty. Then, Tohru felt

his cock get stiff, and throbbed for a second. It bounced around in her mouth,

and then it erupted, inside. A big blast of juice, filled up Tohru's mouth, making

her gag. She pulled off his cock, and coughed. As she did, the cum kept

flowin'. It splattered her face, and along her eyes. Some went in her hair, and

dripped to the ground. Haru's cock, erupted more, and hit Tohru in the mouth.

Tohru opened up, and let it shoot into her. Piles of sticky juice, flowed from

Haru's tip, to Tohru's tongue. It sat there, on her tongue, and then she closed

her mouth, and ate it up. She tasted it, and laughed. Little bits of goo, slipped

down her face, as she finished sucking the rest out of Haru.

Afterwards, Tohru and Haru kissed, as they left the tent.

"That was great Tohru!" Haru praised her, "you become our official trainer

nurse!"

"Oh, yeah!" Tohru cheered, "I'll think about!"

Tohru left and caught up with the others.

"Here, Miss Honda!" Yuki offered, handing her a HotDog, "I brought you

something to eat!"

"Oh, thanks Yuki...," Tohru thanked him, "but I kinda of already had something

from the palyer's bench. Sorry!"

"Oh...no problem...," Yuki said, with a little shock, "No big deal! Let's go!"

As they left, Tohru looked back at Haru, running down the field. She licked her

lips and wondered how soon she would getto taste him again.


End file.
